A Secret Love
by cassandraann12
Summary: He hid his feelings well and she pretend to hate him, but now she will need more than ever before. As King Henry prepares to be rid of Anne, his close friend Charles Brandon will do everything in his power to save her, the woman he loves from death.
1. An End of an Era

_March 1536 _

Henry stared out the window, replaying the day's events over and over again in his head; the raw feeling of losing his unborn son, and the heated exchange between himself and Anne. The steward open the door, Charles Brandon enter the room and walk towards the king; he bow and address the king, Henry slowly turn around and look at the Duke.

"Charles."

"Majesty, I am deeply sorry for the loss of the child."

"No need Charles, you are the not one who needs to apologize or have loss my son. It is the queen, who should apologize for she is the cause of losing our child."

"Have you seen the Queen since?"

"I rush to her chambers once I was told of the events; she has blamed me for what has happen. That seeing me with Jane is the cause of her distress, and thus causing her to have a miscarriage."

"I am sorry sire that you must suffer the queen's words and behavior towards your majesty, it seems it will never end with her."

"No it will not and I am growing tired of it that is why I have come down to a decision, and I will need your assistance."

"I am at your majesty's command."

"You and Cromwell will begin an investigation on rumors against the queen, I would like these veil lies to stop from slandering the queen's reputation."

"Sire if I may ask, what rumors?"

"Rumors that the queen is entertaining men in her chambers late at night, and being intimate with certain men within in her own chambers; I wanted this matter settled quickly and quietly as soon as possible. Make sure that no one learns or hears word about this, do you understand me?"

"Yes your majesty and what about the queen's family? Have you decided anything for them?"

"I will do nothing until you have brought me your findings, until then they will be left alone from now."

"Majesty."

Charles nodded at the king and bow, Henry turn back to the window as the duke quietly left. As he exited the king's chambers, the duke cam face to face with Cromwell, the last person he wanted to see. Cromwell bow to the duke, he straighten up and smile at the duke as he held onto his ledger.

"Your Grace, welcome back to court. I trust that you have spoken to the king."

"Yes, his majesty has informed. Thank you Cromwell."

Cromwell bow as Charles walk away, leaving the king's secretary alone and watching the duke walk away.

The queen's usher open her chambers' door and the Earl walk in, Nan look to see him and did a small curtsey. He took of his hat and look around the parlor, but his daughter was not there and he look to her lady in waiting.

"Nan, where is the queen?"

"I am sorry my lord, but the queen is indisposed and will see no one tonight."  
>"It is important that I see the queen now, she would want to hear what is going in her absence."<p>

Anne walks out of her bedchamber and into the parlor, Nan turn at the sound of shoes and turn to see the queen, looking at her father.

"I am sorry madam, I tried to-"

"It is alright Nan, if you can leave us alone for just a moment."

"Yes madam."

Nan curtsied to them both and left, she took a second look at the earl before leaving; the earl turn and watch the door close then turn back to his daughter with a smile. He observed her carefully, looking at her clothes to find she had not change for her nightgown and robe and she did not react to his smile.

"I am glad to see you out of your bed and up, walking around your chambers; now you can return to court, and resume your duties as queen and wife. I know the king has missed you very much."  
>"Father, what are you doing here?"<p>

"Didn't you hear a word I said, you can return to court and the king has missed you dearly. Once you return to court and give the king a son, you can put the fire of the Seymours once and for all."

Anne looks away from her father and walk over to the window, and look out onto the palace grounds.

"It is over."

"What do you mean? It is not over, you are Queen of England and you will give the king a healthy and living son."

"No, it is all over and that is all."

He quickly ran to her and grab her arms, turning her around and forcing to look at him.

"Listen to me, we have not work hard or risen this high up just to be brought down because you refuse to fight. Remember that without me, you would never have been place in front of the king and that you would not be here in this position. So you get from your sorrow and mourning and rejoin court tomorrow, to resume your duties as queen and as the wife of the king! You will give him the son he wants at any cost, do you understand me?!"

He look into her eyes and face, and found no reaction in her and no fire in her eyes, where there once was. Nan walks back in and was shock to find the earl abusing the queen.

"Your majesty!"

The earl turn around to see Nan standing and watching them, as he quickly look at his daughter and let go of her. He ran pass the lady in waiting and out of the chamber, Nan ran to Anne and check her for any harm. She wrap an arm around the queen's shoulders and slowly pulled her, and led her back to the bedchamber.

"Come now madam and let us get you something to eat."

* * *

><p>Charles headed down the hall, looking around him as he walks towards the queen's chambers; Nan stood up and walk towards the door, she open and was surprise to see the Duke before her.<p>

"Your Grace."

"I am sorry Nan for coming so late, I hope I am not disturbing you or your mistress."

"Please come in your grace."

She open the door wider and step aside, the duke quickly walk inside and Nan closed the door behind him. He turned around and face her, Nan could see the concern and distress written all over his face.

"The king has informed me of what has happen since I have been away, how is the queen?"

"I am not sure, she recovered from the miscarriage but something has changed within her and I am concern for her."

"I was led to believe she was recovering and would return to her daily routine."

"I believed that as well but I fear that is not the case, your grace. Rather than getting better, it seems she is getting worse. I have consulted with the doctor and he says that physically she is fine, but to get better would be left to her; he has done all her can do, it must bet the queen who must be willing to get better."

"She is strong, surely she will be up and to her old self soon enough."

"I am afraid not your grace, it seems that the miscarriage has brought her to terms of what is to happen to her. She has loss the son of the king and the love of the king, she has accepted that it is all over."

"Has she left her chambers at all today?"

"No sir, only when her father came to call, did she leave her bedchamber but even that visit did nothing but worsen for her. She has dismissed more than half of her household, she sits by the fire but she refuses to eat anything that I offer. I am beginning to worry that she is trying to harm herself."

"I agree, her behavior is unusual for her. May I see her?"

"Of course your grace, maybe you can help her."

Charles nodded and slowly walk towards the bedchamber, he pulled back the curtain and walk in; he stood still at the entrance and look at the queen.

"Your majesty?"

Anne did not move at the sound, he stay still waiting for her to say something but it did not happen. He took one step forward and continue until he reach her chair, he called out her name once more but nothing. He move to her side and put a hand over hers, and look up at her.

"Anne, Anne, I am here"

She slowly turn and look down at the duke, she revealed her reddened eyes and tear stain cheeks; fresh tears started to fall, Charles wipe them away with his thumb and cupped her cheek as she lean into his palm.

"Anne, please talk to me if no one else. Please say something, I cannot bear to see you like this."

"It is over."

"What are you talking about? It is not over, you need to fight Anne."

Ann slowly look away and look straight at the flames, she could see the nightmare all over again. Being caged and burned alive by the Lady Mary, she look back at the Duke who had his head down on the and his forehead resting on her hand. She put a hand over his head and comb her fingers through his curly hair, the duke slowly look up and into her eyes.

"I do not have the strength to fight, I am sorry your grace but it is over."

"No, you need to be strong. Be strong for Elizabeth, your daughter whom love with all your heart. You cannot give up, I will not let you."

"What will happen to Elizabeth when I am gone?"

Charles look at her with confusion then turn to a horrified look, the realization that Anne was talking about her own death. A death that would be at the hands of the king, she look into his eyes and ask the question he thought he would never hear coming from her lips.

"Anne what are you saying?"

"Now that I have loss the king's son, will the King order my death?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HI! I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story but I am now back. After rereading the story, I decided to rewrite the chapters and change the title. Of course the storyline will be the same, but I feel there should be more within the story. So I hope you each this rewritten chapter and I hope to hear your reviews and even opinions for further chapters. Until next time! **


	2. The Final Decisioin

He looked at her, horrified at the question she asked him. Tears continue to fall down her cheek and onto her gown, the duke unable to stop them as he watch them fall.

"He will not kill you, do you understand me? He will not kill you, I will not let that happen. I promise you."

"Charles, he is the king and what is to stop him? He sent and kill Thomas Moore, nothing will stop him from doing the same to me."

Anne broke into sobs, Charles wrap her arms around her and held her, trying to comfort her. Her sobbing slowly die but cried silently, as she held onto his shirt as he held her.

"I cannot do this anymore, I cannot."

He pull away and look her glossy eyes, wiping away her fallen tears with his thumb.

"Then do what other before you never did, do what Katherine couldn't do."

She said nothing, her tears stop as she carefully look at him; she look into his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen before. He look away, avoiding her gaze but fail as she move his head and look into his eyes.

"Charles, what has he ask you to do?"

The duke shook his head, he could not cause her anymore pain not after everything she had been through.

"Please Charles, what has he asked you to do that troubles you?"

"His majesty has ask that Cromwell and I begin an investigation on rumors."

"Rumors? What rumors?'

"There are rumors brought to the king's attention that accuse you of being unfaithful to the king; he has decided to have the rumors look into, and to clear your name so he tells me."

"I have never been unfaithful to the king, yes I have been angry when his eye wonders or takes a mistress. But I have never gone against his majesty."

"I believe you but if you do not take the first step, then the investigation will get out of control especially with Cromwell. Anne, for your sake and Elizabeth's, step down as queen and concede with the king's wishes."

"And if I do not, what will the king do to me?"

"To satisfy the king, Cromwell will give the king what he wants and that might be your death."

She look away and at the dimly lit fire, as the thought of her husband wanting her dead terrified her. Charles studied her and her reaction, he could feel her shaking underneath her hands. Anne close her eyes and sigh, knowing that she had no other choice; she open her eyes and turn to face the duke, and put her hand over his hand.

"I will do it."

"Anne."

"I will take your advice, my dear Charles and submit myself to the king. I will resign my position as queen and as the king's wife."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I am, if I concede to the investigation, Cromwell would learn about our true feelings for one another. I cannot leave you to the king's anger, it will be better if I give the king what he wants. It is better this way."

"When will you tell the king?'

"The day after tomorrow, I will be at the king's side for tomorrow's outside play and dance. After tomorrow, I pray the king will be merciful and grant me life."

Charles nodded and smile up at her, Anne smile at him and look down, her hand in his.

"Now don't be upset with Nan, she is only concern for you but she told me that you haven't been eating. Why is that?"

"Oh Nan, I know I have driven her mad with worry. I haven't had an appetite since the miscarriage, or the will."

"Well it's time you've eaten something to get your strength back you my dear. You will be need to look your best for tomorrow."

She smile and squeeze his hand, Charles stood up and kiss her forehead and left to get her food.

***SL***

Anne approached the king, King Henry watch her with a glare as she bow her and curtsied to him.

"Anne."

"Your majesty."

She straighten up and grab the king's outstretched hand and walk in, the court stop and watch the monarchs. Henry spotted Jane Seymour and caught her eye, smiling at one another as Henry look forward. The music and dancing pick up again as Henry and Anne sat down, Henry focus on the Seymour family as did Thomas Boleyn. The king quickly shifted to the edge of his seat and turn to face Anne, who smile at him.

"My dear, if you excuse me I would like to go greet some old friends."

She smile and nodded, Henry jump out of his seat and walk over to the Seymour family. Thomas Boleyn look at the king and quickly walk towards his daughter, and sat beside her without asking for her permission.

"Anne, why is the king talking with the Seymours?"

"I don't know father, I did not ask the king nor do I want to."

He look directly at her, his face dead serious as always and Anne kept her eyes on the merry court.

"Anne, you need to get pregnant again. There are rumors that the king has plans to rise the Seymour family, they will be his favorites and we cannot let them happen."

"The king will do what he wants and no one, not even us can stop him."

The earl took a long at his daughter and storm out his chair, Anne drank from her cup and keeping her eye from the king. Secretary Cromwell walk up to the queen from behind and sat beside her, Anne turn and look at him.

"Master Cromwell."  
>"Your grace, it is wonderful to see you well and back at court."<p>

"Thank you, Master Cromwell when did the Seymours arrive at court?"

"They arrive only two days ago by his majesty's invitation, is there something wrong your grace?"

"No, the king must do as he pleases."

Cromwell nodded and watch the queen, Edward Seymour look up to the queen and Anne smile at him.

* * *

><p>Anne look at herself in the mirror and smooth out her skirt, Nan walk into her bedchamber and shook her head.<p>

"Madam, the skirt is perfectly fine. Do not fuss."

"I am sorry Nan, I don't know what came over me."

"Come now, we are going to be late."

The queen nodded and quickly walk out of her bedchamber and out her of her lodgings, with Nan behind her. Courtiers curtsey and bow as she walk pass them and acknowledge them with a smile, some whispering as she walk away. She stop before the hall's entrance and place a hand on her stomach, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nana came up beside her and place a hand on the queen's shoulder, and look at her with concern.

"My lady are you well?"

"I am fine Nan, I guess I am afraid of what might happen."

"You shouldn't, you are doing the right thing. You must remember that."

Anne nodded and took one more deep breath, she enter the hall and acknowledge the bow courtiers. Henry sat on his throne, talking to Edward Seymour and Charles Brandon; the queen quietly stood at the entrance and waited, Edward turn and look at the queen. He turn back to the king and whisper to him, Henry look at Anne who curtsied and stood up. Henry wave Edward away and the duke stood straight up, the king motion to come forward and she walk towards him, and curtsied again to the floor.

"I come before your majesty to submit myself to your wishes and desires. I ask that your majesty accept my resignation as queen and as your wife, I have fail in my duty as your wife to give you the heir you so desire. And I ask that your majesty show me and our daughter, Elizabeth mercy for we are your majesty humble servants."

Henry stare at Anne in shock and disbelief, unable to say anything but look up as he look at the queen, Anne kept her down and waited for the king. He slowly stood up and walk over to her, he grab her arms and pull her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Do not play with me, Anne, I do not have the time for your games."

"I speak the truth, your majesty."

He let her go and walk back his seat, he sat down with a smile; Brandon stood still and watch Anne carefully, Anne kept her head down and her hands together."

"My lady your courage and your acknowledgement, and acceptance of the truth should be applaud. You have done what your predecessor could not do, I thank you."

"Majesty."

Anne look up to find the king smiling, fighting against temptation to look at Charles and kept her head down.

***SL***

The door to the queen's chambers open and King Henry walk in, the queen's ladies curtsied to the floor as the king to find the chambers a complete mess. Nan walk into the parlor and curtsied to the floor, the king turn to her and nodded.

"Nan, may I speak with your mistress?"

Anne step out of her bedchamber before Nan could answer, she curtsied to him and look around the room.

"I apologize for the mess, majesty."

"No need, I would like to speak with you privately."

Nan quickly gather the ladies and pushed them outside, the two sat down as the door closed behind Nan.

"I thought you would like to know that proceedings have begun on the annulment of our marriage, Cromwell will have documents drawn up and ready to sign. Upon our annulment, I have agree that you may keep your title as Marquess of Pembroke."

"Your grace is very kind, and what of the matter concerning Elizabeth?"

"I will continue to support Elizabeth and her household, I have also decided to give her Hatfield as her own estate as I will also do for the Lady Mary. I will let Elizabeth keep her title as Princess of England, as she is legitimate and should be acknowledge as my true daughter."

"Elizabeth will be grateful to her father's gift, I know she misses you dearly and would like to see you."

"As do I, I am very proud of her and the progress that she has made."

Anne smile as Henry return the smile and studied Anne carefully; something telling him that there is more.

"Anne is there something else?"

"Majesty with your permission, I would like it if Elizabeth may come and live with me. I have been a very poor mother and I would like to changer that for her."

"I see no objection to your request, as long as she continues her studies.

"Of course and thank you your majesty, I am very grateful to you."

* * *

><p>The lords of the council gather in the room, including newly appointed Edward Seymour and the queen's father, uncle, and brother. The lord talk amongst themselves but cease as the king walk in, all of them stood up as the king sat down and then follow suit.<p>

"My lords, I come here today on a great matter in which I have come to face in these past weeks. Now my mind is at rest with the help of the queen, as well as the great matter."

The door open and Anne walk in, the lords quickly stood up and bow to her as she walk towards the king. Henry smile and stood up, Anne curtsied to the floor; Henry offer his hand, Anne gently grab hold and was pull up, and together face the lords.

"My lords, her majesty the queen has come to me out of her own free will, and submit herself to me. She has acknowledge that our marriage has not been blessed by God, and has decided to resign herself as Queen of England and as my wife. I have ask her majesty to come here and before you to witness, as the queen and I sign the document annulling and thus ending our marriage."

Thomas Boleyn look at his son and Norfolk in shock, Anne avoid eye contact with them and watch Cromwell. Cromwell step forward and place two documents on the table and step back, Henry pull her to the head of the table and in clear sight of the council. The king let her hand go and pick up the quill, Anne watch him sign both documents and step aside.

"Madam."

Ann nodded and sat down on the king's chair, taking the quill and dipping it in and sign each document. Putting down the quill, Henry grab her hand and place a kiss on it.

"My lords, the Lady Anne has relinquish all rights to the crown. From this day forward, she will be known as her grace, Marquess of Pembroke, our dearest and true friend."

The lords and the king clap, Anne bow her head to the lords; her father glaring at her, as the Duke of Suffolk smile at the now former queen.

***SL***

The Duke of Suffolk walk to the king's chambers, the usher open the door and announce the duke to the king. King Henry look up as the duke bow and walk towards, Charles sat down close to the king.

"Majesty."

"Anne has decided to leave court and will depart soon, and travel to Hatfield to join Elizabeth. I would like you to escort her there and then to her estate in Pembroke."

"Yes your majesty, and what about her family?"

"I have decided to let them keep their titles and positions for now, but they will be watch carefully."

"I will keep the Marquess and the princess safe."

Henry nodded and hand the Duke a fold, and sealed document.

"This if for Anne, it explains everything and your reason for escorting her and Elizabeth; I know she will not object to her safety and that of our daughter."

Brandon nodded and stood up, bowing and leaving the king's chambers; courtiers moved out of the way and said "your grace", as he head towards the queen's chambers. With two guards behind him, the duke approach the door and knock, and order the guards to stand outside the door. Nan open the door and greeted the duke with a curtsied and let him in. Anne walk into the parlor and smile at the sight of the duke, Brandon smile and bow to her.

"My lady."

"Your grace, you know you do not have to bow to me."

"I know."

"To what do I owe this surprise?"

"His majesty, he has ask me to give you this and to tell you that I will be escorting you to Hatfield and to your own estate."

Anne nodded and open the letter, carefully reading it and look at Brandon.

"Do you know what the danger that the king is talking of?"

"No and he didn't explain it to me, but that you wouldn't object to the safety precautions."

"No I will not, especially to keep Elizabeth safe."

"And yours, I have place extra guards outside your door for extra precaution."

She smile and nodded at the duke.

"Thank you your grace."

* * *

><p>Ambassador Eustace Chapuys quickly stood up as Lady Mary walk in, he bow her and she curtsied to him in return. They sat down and Mary look at the ambassador.<p>

"Ambassador what has happen?'

"The concubine, Anne Boleyn is no longer queen."

"So she is dead?"

"Alas no my lady, instead she has submit herself to the king and his desire to annul the marriage. She even sign a document annulling their marriage, and forfeiting all rights to throne."

"That is all? What about the rumors that she has been unfaithful to the king?"

"There was a rumor brought to the king's attention, but she went to the king before anything could be done."

"So is Elizabeth to be claim a bastard as I was?"

" Sadly my lady no, because her mother willing gave up her title, the king decided that Elizabeth would continue to be Princess of England. Furthermore, she has been given Hatfield as her own estate."

"She is to keep her title and given Hatfield , and what about me? What will the king do with me now?'

"You will be given your estate at Hunsdon, the king sees no reason why you should not have your own estate. Now that Elizabeth will be with her mother for the time being."

"After my mother's and my sufferings, I am without my father's love and my true title as Princess of England. While Elizabeth and her witch mother still get what they want in the end, how can that be?"

***SL***

She rode beside him in comfortable silence, the small traveling party following behind them.

"Have your ladies decided to remain at court?'

"I am not sure, I dismiss my household but I did not ask but I believe they will continue to remain there."

"And what about Nan?'

"She will remain at court with her husband, but I know that she would like to return home."

"Did you offer her a position in your household at Pembroke?"

"No, she has served me faithfully for ten years and has been a friend to me during that time. I could not ask her."

"I know that if you ask her, she would gladly serve you again."

She turn and smile at him and he smile in return, they came to the bottom of the hill and she follow him up. He stop his horse as he reach to the top, she pull the reins of her horse and came beside him. She look down at the estate, surrounded by trees and turn to him, smiling big.

"Charles, it's beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it was easy to write. If you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know. Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
